Reconciling
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Haruka makes it up to Minako after hurting her. It turns out they're two different people. Oneshot. Rated T for slight language.


Reconciling

_Okay. This is kinda a sequel to No Life, but I'm saying 'sequel' in light terms. Basically, all you need to know from the other fic is that Haruka-chan went into a bad rant (and made accidents on her words). _

_I tried to make Haruka more in-character. As for Minako....well, I really don't care about her._

_T.T And yes, I know that N'Sync and Justin Timberlake are American, but Minako seems like the type of girl who listens to English boybands._

_V.V Btw, there are hints of Haruka/Michiru at the end (and beginning). They're my favorite yuri couple. :D_

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Sailor Moon. Just my fanfic.

* * *

" Uh, Haruka-chan ? "

It was the next day. I finally woke up out of my blackened-out state, with a giant headache. Yesterday wasn't exactly the greatest day for me. I pretty much said horrible stuff about my fellow senshi (but still, I do have a disliking think of Minako...), and I don't know. Don't think of me as a bitch...I didn't mean anything. I'm just an average tomboy that got kinda pissed off because somebody was picking on Michiru.

Speaking of Michiru, she looked at me for a few more seconds before I scrambled out of our bed and yawned. " Yeah, Michi-chan ? What is it ? " I asked.

The long-haired woman sweatdropped. " Um...you were drunk yesterday. "

" Yeah. I know. "

" Do you remember what happened ? "

" No....I do not remember what happened. "

Michiru groaned and swatted my head with a newspaper. " Haruka-chan, you know I've been trying to keep my temper under control ever since the whole dying-and-getting-reborn incident, but....you have a lot of explaining to do ! "

" Whaddya mean ? "

And then she shows me the newspaper. I was on it, right next to a bloodied-up Seiya. The headline said, " _Enraged Man Beats Up An Innocent Man_. "

Well, there were two things wrong with that headline. Seiya wasn't a man, and neither was I, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I beat up that was innocent, just because I was in a drunk state yesterday and thought that the three Lights were...well, you can infer...

I looked at Michiru and then at the tiled floor. " Sorry, " I muttered. " It won't happen again, unless Minako ticks me off. "

_**" YOU BEAT UP MINAKO, TOO ! "**_

" Oh. I did ? "

Michiru nodded and gave me another swat on the head with the newspaper. " Yes, you did. So that's why I scheduled a little trip to the mall for you with Seiya and Minako. "

_" NOOOOO !_ I can deal with Seiya, because she likes racecars it turns out, but anybody but Minako ! "

" Hey, you could've beaten up some random guy that was a murderer, but you picked somebody that we know, so you have to deal with it. "

" Fine. Even though she's the most boy-crazed blonde I know, I guess I'll tolerate her for one day. "

" Not guess. You will. "

I groaned. " Michiru ! Stop acting like my mom ! "

" Well, you wouldn't be in this mess if you would've not drank. "

" I know. "

Michiru gently smiled. " It can't be that bad, Haruka. Maybe you two will find something in common. "

" I hope so...."

But Michiru was wrong. Seiya ended up not going to the mall due to a flu thing, and I was stuck alone with Minako.

Oh, how she was _wrong._

* * *

" Hey, Haruka ! Do you see that boy ? Isn't he awesome ?! "

-.- " Minako, would you quit drooling all over my flippin' handbag ?! "

Minako blushed. " Sorry. "

That was the fourth time she had done that. I had just finished wiping my indigo-colored handbag, and then she starts up with the boy-crazed attitude again.

Minako was like my opposite, but in a bad way. She liked all of the stuff that I didn't like. She was obsessed with boys and kept trying to get me to date any guy that passed by us, even though I told her twelve times that I was, and will (hopefully) always be, with Michiru, and even if I broke it off with her, I'd rather date another girl... And of course Minako was oblivious to those understatements, because she kept saying over and over and over, " Haruka-chan, let's get you hooked up with that guy ! "

That was very annoying, but there were other things. For example, choice of apparel. I'm wearing a golden hoodie with navy jeans, and she's wearing this bright orange sundress, even though it's 65 degrees out. I tolerate criticism, but Minako kept saying that my outfit was " the ickiest thing she had ever seen ".

Needless to say, I wasn't in a good mood. Not in a bad mood enough to start getting the shot glasses out, but still bad. She was goofy, melodramatic, and if I had to hear another N'Sync song from her iPod again, I swore to a completely random person that I would crack a chair on her head.

Anyway, the two of us were sitting at a table at our local Burger King. I wouldn't have chose that place to eat out, but Minako insisted, and since I hit her in the face the night before, I felt guilty and didn't want to say anything.

So, while she was eating her hamburger (I _think_ it was a hamburger), I played with my cucumber salad and sighed. " So, Minako....I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you, so....yeah.... "

Minako shrugged, took another bite from her burger, and looked at me. " It's no problem, really. Just, uh....don't do it again. "

" Agreed. I don't wanna get sued. "

The blonde-haired girl twirled a strand of hair around her fingers and yawned. " You know what sucks ? "

" What, having to stand for forty minutes just to get your food ? "

" No. N'Sync breaking up. They were the best band of the 1990s ! Why did they have to break up ?! "

" Uh, they've been broken up for four years now...."

Minako's jaw dropped. " Oh. Well....Justin Timberlake isn't dead, right ? "

_" Haiiiiii....."_

" Oh. Good ! "

" Why did you ask that ? "

A grin crept on Minako's face. She finished her burger and grabbed my chapped hands. " Well....if Justin Timberlake ever performs a concert in Japan, I'll get tickets for you and me ! "

I almost choked on the piece of lettuce that I was eating. Me, at an English-speaking stupid pretty-boy, (otherwise known as Justin Timberlake), concert. Me, with Minako, the most talkative girl of us senshi. Minako, talking about pretty boys and lipstick until I shoot myself. Michiru, getting my body from the morgue two weeks later. Minako, talking at my funeral about how a " fugly dresser I was ".

The end results weren't very good. I thought about that for a few seconds. Free concert with Minako, but ultimately ending in suicide at the end.

Then I thought that Minako wasn't such a bitch, after all. Yeah, her tongue may not have had no life, and she was too boy-crazed, but she was good enough to consider as a....friend.

Even so, I would never go to a concert with her.

_Ever._

In my _**life.**_

You'd have to be psycho to go to a concert with Minako Aino. Or Usagi, who also liked pretty-boys.

" No. That's okay, Minako-....chan. "

" Come _oooooon !_ It would be _fuuuuuuun ! "_

" No, Minako...."

" Come _ooooooon ! "_

_" No. "_

_" Come ooooo- "_

_**" NO, MINAKO ! "**_

(...silence and blinking.....)

Minako sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before smiling. _**" Come ooooon ! "**_

My stubborn side kicked in right then and there. That was bad, because I also tended to get violent at those times. I grabbed my plate and wagged it at Minako's face. " Minako, this is a plate. If you keep bugging me about Timberlake, I will break this on your head, " I warned.

V.V " It wouldn't work. "

" Huh ? Why not ? "

" It's paper...."

" Damn it ! "

I flung the paper plate at the people who were sitting across from us and crossed my arms.

Next time I would suggest a restaurant with glass plates.

* * *

(Later....)

" So, Haruka-chan, how'd it go ? "

Michiru stared at me as she straightened out her aqua-green skirt. I stared back at my girlfriend for a few seconds before I kicked the door shut and scowled. " Next week I'm going with Minako to gaze upon the shrines of boybands at crazed fangirls' houses. "

" Oh. How did that happen ? "

I moaned. " I tried to hurt Minako again, and I failed. "

" Haruka ! You_ promised_ you wouldn't ! "

" Hey, she's a good person, and now she's my friend ! You can hurt your friends, right ? "

" Uh, yeah, but I think the term for you is 'annhilate'. "

A laugh came out of me for the first time that day. I threw my handbag at Michiru. " Oh, Michiru-chan, you're _suuuuuch_ a good violin player ! "

Michiru sweatdropped. " Where did _that_ come from ? "

" I don't know. "

She stifled a giggle. " Well, thank you, Haruka. "

" No problem. "

I grinned at Michiru. " So...will you come with me next week with Minako ? "

T.T " No way. I like violins and Beethoven, not boybands and Timberlake. "

" Damn. "

Michiru let out her giggle and kissed me on the forehead. " Well, I'll make it up to you. Want me to cook you up a stack of flapjacks ? "

" Yes. I would like an effin' flapjack, please. "

Another kiss, this time on the cheek. " Okay. I'll make some flapjacks. "

As Michiru left for the kitchen, I cupped my hands around my mouth and exclaimed, _**" BETTER MAKE ENOUGH FOR MINAKO, TOO ! "**_

Michiru slowly looked at me and let out the biggest groans I had ever heard from her. I laughed and pointed at her. " Kidding. I'm just kidding. "

I received a cold glare from the aqua-haired woman. She gave a small laugh.

But I only got a half a stack of pancakes.

And so, even though she's my friend (kinda), that is why Minako will always be my least favorite senshi coworker.

End


End file.
